


Marco x Jean Prompts

by xXbunnyloverXx



Series: Prompts by xXbunnyloverXx [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ancient Egypt AU, Arabian AU, Bottom Jean, Egyptian Gods, F/M, Intimidating Marco, M/M, Magic, Marco has an evil twin, Modern AU, Reversible Couple, Soldier Marco, Southern Marco, Time slip, Will add more as I go, a/b/o dynamics, bottom marco, maharaja Marco, pharaoh marco, prompts, teacher jean, top Marco, top jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbunnyloverXx/pseuds/xXbunnyloverXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will once again just be a whole bunch of prompts.</p><p>Feel free to write any of these as long as you let me know so I can read them ^w^</p><p>I will be writing these prompts myself.</p><p>This will be Marco x Jean and Jean x Marco prompts with minor background relationships here and there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Southern Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271) by [XanderB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB). 



> I know for a fact that there are mistakes, so please point them out in the comments section, so that I can fix them.  
> This goes for all chapters ^w^
> 
> Chapter 4 is inspired by Weapon ^w^

# Southern Charm

**Marco x Jean**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

Top Marco, Bottom Jean, Southern Marco, Soldier Marco, Teacher Jean, dominant Marco, Teacher Eren

 

On Soldier Marco I mean that he is in the military. Or has been discharged due to injury. feel free to pick what he does in the military.

 

Alright so feel free to add any characters you want, but please include all if not most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

_______________________________________________________

 

Jean just moved to Texas after getting out of a really bad relationship with his ass of an ex-boyfriend. He isn't looking for another relationship, and just wants to focus on his job. He is an art teacher, and enjoys what he does; he was known as the laid back teacher, who was friends with all his students back at his last school. He is trying to rebuild his life, and so far has made a few good friends; although he isn't too sure about Eren the home economics teacher down the hall. After work one day he goes out to the local bar seeing as he needs a drink, since it is the anniversary of when he met his ex. While at the bar he sees a freckled, southern, greek god. He doesn't realize but that it is the start to a beautiful friendship, as well as something much much more.

 

Marco just got back from overseas [insert reason here], and is trying to relax, and enjoy his time home. While talking to his friends he learns that someone new moved into town, and they were a teacher at the high school. He gets curious, and decides to greet them at a later date. The next night he goes to the local bar; around an hour later he notices a man with chestnut colored hair, and amber eyes he could just fall into. He decides to get up, and go talk to him, not knowing what he has set in motion.

 

Other plot points:

Jean's ex should be a problem [both emotionally and physically]

Marco is no shy guy[that's what I meant by dominant in the tags]

Fluff everywhere

it would be awesome if Jean's ex was like mafia or something, and desperately wants him so he like comes after him XD  
  


Feel free to ignore the last plot point ^w^ that note is mostly for me, but feel free to use it too :D

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want from here ^w^ Let your imagination run :D

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	2. Arabian courtship

# Arabian Courtship

**Marco x Jean**

**Explicit**

 

a/b/o dynamics, arabian au, maharaja Marco, Alpha Marco, Omega Jean, intimidating Marco, Marco has an evil twin, Jean's Mother

 

Jean could also be a beta.

 

Alright so feel free to add any characters you want, but please include all if not most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

_______________________________________________________

 

Jean is on his high school graduation trip with his friends; His mother as well as his friends parents surprised them with tickets to a small country between Saudi Arabia, and India. This small country is known for being an oasis laden country, with a high tourist industry. Jean gets separated from his group, and starts wandering around. About two hours of searching for his friends he bumps into a man who is slightly taller than him; the man has dark brown almost black hair, gorgeous chocolate eyes, and is seemingly covered in freckles. The man looks down at him with a slightly annoyed expression, but once he inhales his expression changes slightly. He then picks Jean up and throws him over his shoulder, taking him along with him. 

 

Jean discovers later that the man is infact the Maharaja of the country, and has an evil twin brother that seeks to take over his kingdom. What will Jean do? Where are his friends? but most importantly, What will happen to him?

 

other plot points:

Marco is the Maharaja, and the man Jean bumps into

Marco's evil twin brother will try to use Jean to get the throne

[might also be cool if he takes a liking to Jean]

Jeans friends should eventually show up again in the story

Marco will be rather intimidating, but have a sweet side he only shows Jean

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want from here ^w^ Let your imagination run :D

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	3. Egyptian Time Slip

# Egyptian Time Slip

**Marco x Jean & Levi x Eren**

**Explicit**

 

ancient egypt au, modern au, top levi, bottom eren, top marco, bottom jean, pharaoh levi, pharaoh marco, time slip, magic, egyptian gods

[Marco and Jean could be reversible if you want ^w^]

 

Alright so feel free to add any characters you want, but please include all if not most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

_______________________________________________________

 

Jean and Eren are college students, they just finished the semester, and are going for drinks with their friends. On the way back from the bar/ club they see a glowing light in the road, and go to investigate. when they reach it the ground disappears from under their feet, and they begin to fall. They look around, and upon realizing that they are falling start screaming; They're screaming grows louder as the ground rushes up to meet them. They amazingly hover just above the ground seconds before impact, but only for a few seconds as their butts swiftly hit the ground. they look up to see people dressed in strange clothes, and holding what appears to be weapons.

Marco the pharaoh of [insert country here] is battling with his country's long time enemy, [insert another country here] which is ruled by the Pharaoh Levi. Their countries have been fighting for many generations. Anyway, while the two pharaohs are locked in combat with each other they here what sounds like screaming, so they look up in time to see Jean and Eren falling from the sky. They both move out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed underneath them. To their great surprise the two who fell from the sky seem to hover over the ground for a few seconds, before they land on their bottoms. Looking up to meet Levi's gaze they both start a discussion on how this can only be a sign from the gods, and that they should each take one home with them.

 

Marco chooses Jean, and Levi chooses Eren. What will the two best friends do separated from each other in a strange world, with no idea what is unfolding around them.

With egyptian gods, and sexy pharaohs how will they survive in ANCIENT EGYPT? And will they ever get home?

 

other plot points:

The egyptian gods called upon Marco and Eren[you choose why]

There should be an evil egyptian god [choose how evil and his motives]

Marco and Levi would most certainly love to dress Jean and Eren up

 

last plot point is mainly  for me, but feel free to use it 

 

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want from here ^w^ Let your imagination run :D

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO

 


	4. Not so Sweet Angels

# Not So Sweet Angels?

**Marco x Jean & Levi x Eren**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

Angels, Top Levi, bottom eren, fantasy, modern au, top marco, bottom jean, not quite a/b/o dynamics

[not really a/b/o, but similar theme, and use of alpha and omega]

 

Alright so feel free to add any characters you want, but please include all if not most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

 ________________________________________________

 

Jean and Eren are two best friends who grew up together; they have been together since they were babies, because their parents have always been very close friends. Eren's dad, and Jeans mom are scientists that work in a secret government facility, and haven't been home for years. Due to that Jean has been living with Eren, and his mom Carla, because his dad died when he was very little. One day Carla gets sick, they take her to the hospital, only for her to be diagnosed with [insert deadly disease here], and told she only has a few months left to live. A year after her death they are approached by a woman, and man who worked with their parents. They are asked to join a super secret government project that their parents had been in charge of, and with no real income, or way to go to college they agree.

 

What will they do when they learn that they need to be companions to beings known as "angels"? How will they cope with the fact that these "angels" eat humans!? And more importantly what will they do when they discover that they were genetically altered to become these "angels" mates?

 

Other Plot Points:

Levi and Marco are the angels, and the "Alphas" in the relationship.

Alpha means that they are "male" angels

Eren and Jean are the "Omegas" in the relationship

Omega means that they are "female" angels

Eren and Jean are 18 when they are brought into the government project

 Carla dies when they are 17 or 16 turning 17

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want from here ^w^ Let your imagination run :D

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


End file.
